


Meet the Doctor

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff, Comedy, Creepy, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid s Morganem na dovolené v Cardiffu potkají zvláštního muže, který je z nějakého důvodu přesvědčený, že Reida zná.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Doctor

„Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že nám dala Straussová tolik volna, že jsme mohli doopravdy na dovolenou,“ prohodil Morgan mezi řečí, pořád ještě trochu nevěřícně, když se spolu, bok po boku, procházeli po zálivu v Cardiffu a kochali se výhledem na volnou vodu a těch několik malých lodí, které byly vidět na obzoru. „Pořád čekám, kdy nám Hotch zavolá, že se máme okamžitě vrátit, protože někde v Texasu nebo San Francisku se nějaký šílenec utrhl z řetězu a rozhodl se vyvraždit město.“ 

V celém zálivu bylo skoro prázdno, nikde nikdo, jen u břehu stál zády k nim, trochu v předklonu, jak se předloktími opíral o zábradlí, tmavovlasý muž ve starém vojenském kabátu z druhé světové války. 

„Já vím, ale Hotch nám slíbil, že tentokrát máme opravdu volno,“ Reid se usmál a dotkl se jemně jeho ramene. „A já mu to rád věřím.“ 

Morgan pobaveně protočil oči. 

„A taky jsem si vypnul mobil,“ přiznal Reid. 

Morgan se tentokrát už skutečně rozesmál a vzal ho za paži. „Tak kam se podíváme teď, doktore?“ 

Než se Reid stačil zamyslet nad odpovědí, muž u zábradlí zvedl hlavu a prudce se k nim obrátil. „Doktore?“ zopakoval po Morganovi a ohromeně se podíval na Reida. „Doktore?!“ řekl ještě jednou a se stále šokovaným výrazem se k nim rozběhl. „Doktore!“ vykřikl potřetí, tentokrát radostně a silně Reida objal. 

Reid se prudce, překvapeně nadechl a hodil bezradným pohledem po Morganovi, který jen stál vedle něj a na okamžik nevěděl, jestli se má smát Reidově šokovanému výrazu, nebo mu přispěchat na pomoc. 

„Ani nevíš, jak strašně rád tě vidím, Doktore!“ zahlaholil muž nadšeně a konečně Reida pustil, na krok od něj ustoupil, ale stále ho držel za ramena, a pohled nikdy nespustil z jeho tváře. „Vypadáš dobře, Doktore. Skoro bych tě nepoznal. To jsi zase zregeneroval nebo co?“ ptal se rychle a skoro mu nedal ani možnost odpovědět. 

Ne že by tedy Reid tušil, co by mu měl říct, protože vážně, co říct muži, který se na vás vrhne uprostřed ulice, začne vás objímat a nepustí vás ke slovu, abyste mu mohl říct, že si vás s někým spletl? 

A navíc vede tak divné řeči? Regenerace? Co to sakra mělo být? 

„O čem to –“

„Čekal jsem na tebe přes sto let!“ obvinil muž Reida, aniž ho nechal domluvit, v hlase stopy po staré bolesti a malý, ale perfektně zřetelný osten výčitky. „Nechal jsi mě tady, opustil jsi mě v šíleném devatenáctém století a nechal mě potloukat se tady a čekat, a pak jsi mě vzal na Valiant a zase jsi mě vysadil doma a… a já tě tak strašně rád vidím!“ Znovu Reida prudce objal. 

„Hej!“ Morgan se konečně probral k životu a teď neznámému muži klepal na rameno. A ano, možná trochu vrčel, ale co jiného se od něj taky dalo čekat, když se po jeho dokonale zmateném příteli vine nějaký cizí chlápek, navíc docela dobře, fajn, víc než jen docela dobře vypadající, pokud měl být Morgan objektivní, přesvědčený o tom, že Reida nejen dobře zná, ale zná ho doopravdy _dobře_.

„Pusť ho, budeš tak laskavý?“ požádal muže rádoby zdvořilým hlasem, plným nuceného klidu. 

Protože nikdo, kruci, nikdo nebude takhle sahat na _jeho_ Reida! 

Muž Reida neochotně pustil a otočil se na Morgana. „Tedy, Doktore,“ prohodil směrem k Reidovi, „copak jsi mu nikdy nevyprávěl historky o starém dobrém Jackovi? Z toho mě bolí u srdce.“ 

Reid se zatvářil naprosto zmateně a Morgan potřásl hlavou. 

Muž – tedy nejspíš Jack, pokud se alespoň na něco z toho, co zatím řekl, dalo spolehnout – pomalu sjel Morgana pohledem od hlavy až k patě a potom zpátky, ještě o něco pomaleji, jako by si ho prohlížel, totiž, moment, on si ho skutečně _prohlížel_ , a nevisel ještě před okamžikem kolem krku Reidovi? Teď se trochu koketně usmíval na Morgana, oči malinko přivřené, vlasy spadlé do čela. 

„Tedy, Doktore, musím pochválit tvůj vkus,“ prohlásil a zazubil se, načež pohledem ještě jednou sklouzl po Morganově obličeji. „Ne že by tomu dřív bylo jinak…“ zabrblal a zářivě se usmál. Pobaveně a možná i trochu škádlivě povytáhl obočí a mrknul na Reida. „Všechny tvoje společnice měly něco do sebe a Rose… byla prostě Rose, ale ty…“ Znovu se zálibně zadíval na Morgana. 

Reid si unaveně, s mírným zoufalstvím přejel rukama po obličeji a dlouze se nadechl. „Poslyšte, já opravdu nevím, o co jde, ale můžete toho nechat?“ požádal ho. „Nemám vůbec tušení, kdo jste nebo co –“

Jack se na něj ublíženě podíval. „Doktore! Jak můžeš takhle dělat, že mě…“ nadechl se v náhlém záblesku pochopení. „Jedině, že bys mě znal až v budoucnosti…?“ Zavřel oči a zatvářil se unaveně, načež se jeho výraz změnil v lítostivý. „Teprve se poznáme, že? Kruci. Tak to mi asi nijak nepomůžeš.“ 

Muž svěsil ramena a bezradně si prsty pročísl tmavé vlasy. 

„O čem to mluvíte?“ zeptal se Morgan trochu prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu. „Jak to myslíte, že se se Spencerem poznáte v budoucnosti?“ 

Reid se tvářil zrovna stejně tak nechápavě. 

Jack se zarazil a zkoumavě se podíval nejdříve na Reida, pak na Morgana a potom zpátky na Reida, sjížděl je pečlivým, dlouhým pohledem a nakonec se zamračil, když viděl, jak se na něj dívají. „Se Spencerem?“ zeptal se pomalu, jako by teprve teď začal věci doopravdy chápat. „Cestování časem? Záchrana světa? Mimozemšťané? Tardis? Rose? Londýn uprostřed druhé světové války? Dítě s plynovou maskou? _Jsi moje máma?_ Nic?“ 

Reid jen beze slova rozhodil paže. 

Jack polkl a zakroutil hlavou, opatrně, jako by měl strach, že mu při prudším pohybu upadne. „Ty nejsi Doktor, správně?“ zeptal se nejistě a kousnul se do rtu. 

„Ne, to asi nejsem,“ přisvědčil Reid se zvednutým obočím. 

Morgan udělal krok k Reidovi a se značným zpožděním ho ochranitelsky objal kolem pasu, pohled přitom nespustil z Jacka. 

Jack potřásl hlavou. „Sakra. Omlouvám se vám, pánové,“ řekl pevně, s trochou lítosti v hlase, a pak se na ně zářivě usmál. Ale ten úsměv se nedostal až do jeho očí, ty naopak získaly zamračení. Smutek. „Tak to já asi zase půjdu. Přeji vám příjemný zbytek dne. Rád jsem vás poznal.“ Obrátil se k nim zády a vyrazil někam směrem k obrovské fontáně, která byla přímo uprostřed prostranství. „Já budu čekat dalších sto padesát let, jestli se tady náhodou neobjeví _můj_ Doktor,“ zabrblal ještě tlumeně. 

Morgan s Reidem si vyměnili zmatené pohledy. 

Muž se u fontány ještě otočil a napůl vesele jim zamával. 

Cardiff byl vážně zvláštní. 


End file.
